


Flying Away

by Isolato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blood and Violence is NOT part of the sex, Cloaca, Cloaca with A Dick, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gentle Sex, Implied Transformation, Love, Loving Sex, Not So Implied Transformation, Not So Vague Smut, Sex, Sex Between Two Humanoids, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse Mention, blood mention, body fluids, nonhuman dick, sexual fluids, vague smut, very brief death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolato/pseuds/Isolato
Summary: It's the end of the world, and our Main Character finds herself falling into a new world where she's covered in feathers and has a new Crow-Harpy boyfriend almost immediately. Friendship, love, and mating all happen relatively quickly. A comfort/personal fic.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, short prologue, longer bits after this.  
> I wouldn't consider this a portfolio work, just something I wrote up based off a dream I had and taken into characterization.  
> Definitely not my regular work, but I'm still happy with it, especially the smut scene.
> 
> Violence Tag is for M/C getting attacked in the new world briefly.  
> The smut is loving and consensual.  
> Zombies are mentioned in the beginning but no extreme or graphic violence is depicted.

The end of the world. Everyone seems to have a backup plan on what they'd do when the time comes. Whether it's hunker down in an emergency bunker or stockpile a ridiculous amount of weapons, everyone assumes they'd be ready.

I know I wasn't.

I moved halfway across the country to go to a fancy writing college and get a degree in something to do with writing. It'd been my passion for years; it was supposed to be my future. However, my future was ripped away from me without warning.

It happened so suddenly. I was out at a park, just outside the boundaries of a nearby hospital when it happened. An emergency alarm sounded. Police vehicles surrounding the building, and orders to flee. Almost as soon as I fled, the real emergency began.

The undead walking the streets, consuming all in their path and converting the unlucky few that didn't survive. By the time night fell, 90% of the city had been taken over by the virus. I'd holed myself up in my apartnent, a shitty little setup on the outside of town, but even I wasn't safe. I'd never learned to drive; I was still taking the bus, so when it came time to evacuate I had to foot it myself.

Fortunately, there was a forest nearby, and I was hoping that the natural wildlife would save me. However, I was too panicked trying to look out behind me that I didn't notice the path I was on, leading right to a cliff. It was only when I was treading air that I bothered looking down.

The last thing I remember, falling to what I assumed was my death, was the bleak, starless sky as I fell into a bottomless abyss.


	2. A New World

There was a dream; a dream I was me, and then I wasn't. Hands and arms turned to feathers and wings. My spine elongated to have a tail, and more feathers forced their way out of the skin to become a tail-end. Leg muscles elongated and reorganized to become talons and feathers.

When I awoke from this dream, I found myself on a forest floor. This forest, I'd never seen before in my life. The trees were tall; _impossibly tall._ There was no footpath in sight, yet vegetation wasn't terribly thick. Where was I? I hadn't the faintest of clues, but when I went to shove myself up, that's when I noticed the change.

My hands. They were covered in black feathers, almost like gloves. Shifting my arms, I could feel additional _things_ sprouting in my back; instinctively shifting them to look, I realized I had actual _wings_ sprouting on my back! I would have had more time to revel in the horror of this discovery had it not been for the fact that, as I moved, something - or someone - screeched and attacked me. Outstretched talons clawed and ripped at my newly created wings, and instinct took over.

I ran. Or at least, I tried to. But my new legs weren't built for running. Useless talons clawed at dirt and did little more than to trip me as I ran, and I hit the ground hard. I was attacked again, and blood splattered against the ground. I screamed in pain and fear, clawing at the earth and letting my newfound body's instincts take over. My wings flapped, picking me up slightly as I tried running again, and I managed to get a half-run, half-glide escape.

I was pursued for a while, though I couldn't quite put an actual estimate or figure on how long I'd run. I didn't stop running until I felt I was safe, flapping my new wings and trying to find somewhere to hide. A burrowed out hole in a tree seemed to be the safest place to crawl into and hide, and as soon as I did, I huddled into it and covered myself, shivering and trembling as I let exhaustion consume me.

I awoke to the feeling of someone poking me. Confused chirps greeted my ears as I blearily opened my eyes, groaning. My body felt even more awful than before. A friendly, albeit concerned and confused, face greeted me.

It was a birdlike person; wings instead of arms, claws instead of feet, and tufted, feather-like hair atop his head. He was looking at me with concern as he poked me again. When I made a noise, he made a startled coo and took a few paces back, looking over me in concern.

"You okay?" He inquired, tilting his head.

"...Huh?" I was honestly surprised he spoke English. What are the chances of some random harpy-like fantasy creature speaking my language?

"You okay?" He inquired again, moving a bit closer to poke at me with one of his talons. I winced and curled away. I'd already had enough of a bad experience with claws. I didn't want more.

"I'm...." Well, I couldn't quite say I was fine. I was bloody, bruised, and exhausted. "I'm not dead?"

"Not dead, yes. Injured, also yes." The bird-man nudged my wings, which were sore and scabbed over from where I was attacked. Movement made me realize my talons were all torn up too.

"Hmm." Concern crossed his features, and he motioned to me. "Stay. I heal." Before I could even begin to answer him, he was off again, and I was left alone in the nest. With nothing to do, I quickly succumbed to sleep again.

I awoke to him putting medicine on my wings and talons, making sure to keep my wing propped up with a stick. It hurt, yes, but a splint could be recognized by most. I whined when something he put on me stung, but he shushed me with a gentle coo.

"It won't hurt soon. Promise." He spoke simply, with minimal words, though it was clear he cared. I wasn't sure why he was helping, or who he was, but... I needed the help. I wasn't about to question my unnamed hero.

He didn't question who I was or why I was suddenly in his nest. As soon as he propped me up and had me on my way to healing, he fed me and told me that this was his nest. He also told me that I could stay, as I was 'friend' and I was to be taken care of. As I was still growing accustomed to this body, and still recovering from previous exhaustion, the days of recuperation kind of flew by to me.

As soon as I was better, he took me outside the nest to teach me how to fly and how to hunt for food. Though I didn't know what type of creatures we were, or where were for that matter, the issues of the past seemed to fade away as I seemed all too willing to accept the new life I had here. As I expressed interest in various trinkets we found, I was surprised to find similar things like them start to decorate the walls and lining of the nest he'd built.

The two of us would spend plenty of time together. Day to day, we would collect food or things for the nest as he taught me to be more like him. He called himself a Crow; whether that was his name, species, or something else entirely was unknown to me. I just decided to call him Crow, something he was fine with. I had arms and wings; he had arms with wings attached to them. While he was all black, I had streaks of color in my tail appendage. Still, he never treated me any different, though he was always curious to watch me play with things with my separated hands.

We became good friends, and before long, I came to realize he thought we were mates. I would often be on the receiving end of him grooming or preening me. He helped keep my wings and claws clean and would often insist on feeding me. While I wasn't too knowledgeable on the complexities of Harpy mating rituals, rubbing up against someone while you're snuggling is a pretty good indication that there's some form of attraction there.

Admittedly, I didn't deny it. He was comforting, and his presence was more than welcome to me. I returned the motions, snuggling and rubbing against him as it was initiated, trilling at and preening him right back.

Before long, I found him calling me mate, rather enthusiastically as we settled for bed each night. Waking up in the morning, praising me for something, he replaced 'friend' with 'mate'. I didn't correct him, though. I didn't want to.

And with that, we became mates.


	3. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tense shift halfway through this from past to present.  
> Just a heads up.  
> Smut time!

And then came the sex.

I'd never been a particularly flirtatious person even in the normal world. I was mostly a nobody, didn't really know anyone, and didn't really get out much. Never did the dating scene, just mostly...existed. Still, having a cute boy rub against you panting and huffing surely did things to me, because next thing I knew I was up against him, our bodies close and rubbing against one another. He was a surprisingly good kisser; a bit clumsy, but his mouth felt good against mine.

This body was still new to me; but his was even more new. He had something similar to a pussy, matching my own (which was, admittedly, dripping), though it was a bit larger and gaping open slightly as something wanted to press out of it. A smooth, dripping appendage pressed out of the folds of his sex and dripped a clear fluid onto my stomach. It was warm, and sticky. Expected.

My body went on autopilot as I reached out to it, delicate fingers curling over the warm, strangely pliable member. It was unlike what you'd expect coming from a dick. The soft cooing noise escaping his noise let me know he was already enjoying what I was doing. _Good,_ I thought to myself as my fingers slid easily over his member, coaxing more of his length out as I went. He shivered above me, trying to stay still as I pleasured him. My fingers were easily coated with the clear precum that seemed to never stop flowing from him.

"That's it," I murmur, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, and then his neck, curling my fingers a bit tighter around his member and stroking more. "Lean into it," I gently guide him as I work, wanting to hear more of those beautiful coos escape him. My work is rewarded as he nestles his face into my shoulder, cooing and clinging to me with his velveteen arms.

As I continue to rub him, I can feel his fluids dripping down from my stomach to my own cloaca. The erotic feeling of fluids dripping onto and into me makes my body flush with warmth. The idea of something else going into me makes my own muscles clench around themselves at the thought. Imagining him inside me was enough to make me raise my hips instinctively; though, just for a moment.

"Feels...good." His voice is hoarse as he pants out a few words, looking at me through lidded, pleasured eyes. This bird would never do anything but show me love and adoration, and I loved him all the more for it. I press another kiss to his mouth, more passionate this time as my arms wrap around his body. His tongue slips into my mouth easily, and our bodies intertwine once more.

I feel his cock press against my entrance, though I give him no resistance as he slides in. Mouth still on his, I sharply take a breath inside as he presses me open, stretching me out and filling me in. By the time our hips meet, I am totally and completely his, full to the brim with only him. Soft, pleasured noises escape both our lips as our kiss hardly stops, only pulling away briefly to gasp for air and look into one another's eyes.

"I love you...mate." He coos, giving me a lovestruck look that melts my heart and my crotch, all in one go. I smile up at him, pulling him down for a soft kiss as I lift my hips up to meet him.

"I love you, too, mate." I murmur against his lips, kissing him once more as I wiggle my hips, urging him to thrust. He takes the bait quite easily, gently rutting into me.

His strong arms wrap around me, hugging me tight against his chest as our bodies move in one. I can feel his warm essence throb inside me as we make love, and it's a pleasure unlike any I've ever felt before. Warm, rippling shots of pleasure shoot through me as he thrusts, hitting one spot, then another, making my claws curl in pleasure. It isn't long before he's gasping and panting, though, and I can tell he's close.I urge him to go for it, eagerly urging him on by clenching myself around him. I want to feel him cum inside me. I want him to fill me up good with his warm, sticky seed. As he reaches his climax, I can feel myself climbing to my own. His soft, breathy pants and one final press into me sends us both over as he gushes thick, warm cum into me. My crotch pulses around him as I come with him, my fingernails digging into his back. I'm overcome with waves of overstimulated pleasure as he continues rutting, driving more and more cum deep inside, and we both are caught in wordless moans as we find our pleasure.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity and yet no time at all, he slows down, and I can feel that he's all but spent his last spurt inside me. I'm comfortably filled with his seed and it warms me from the inside out. We're both panting, looking at each other with loving, half-lidded gazes as we come down from our high.

"You...are lovely." He leans down to begin preening my hair, running his fingers through it while kissing my forehead. I curl into the gentle touches, eagerly welcoming the aftercare after what I realize was my first time having sex. He pulls out, and I can feel some of his cum leave me, though I'm pleased to feel most of it staying inside.

I curl up into his strong chest, a position he's more than happy to take up with me. Wrapping his strong wings around me, he coos and coddles me as he makes me feel more loved and adored than I'd ever felt before. It's while I'm laying in his arms, glowing from post-orgasm euphoria, that I realize I do truly love this man. That blissfully wonderful revelation is enough to see me off to sleep.


End file.
